Sky Weaver
by NinjagoZ
Summary: Mythweaver is an orphan of unknown heritage, with the stature of a wolfrider, but the looks of a glider. When Skywise saves her from humans just outside Sorrow's End, are the humans getting too close for the elves to consider themselves safe? And why is Skywise so close to Mythweaver? Yes, there is SkywiseXOC, but it will be a good tale. Read and review!


**Okay, I don't really like Aroree, and Foxfur died... I think Skywise should get recognized! Heheheh! You guys have never heard of me, since I usually stay to only my best category. But, I am fed up of sitting in the shadows. This takes place after Skywise, Cutter, and company are back in Sorrow's End.**

**Key: *Sending* (human speech) _~thinking~_**

**Now... Let's begin!**

_**Chapter 1: Mythweaver**_

Mythweaver felt the ground shift beneath her, the humans at her ankles. She slid into the mud, and felt rough, powerful hands catch her. What they were doing in the desert, this storyteller didn't know.

"Let me go, you owl pellet scented five-finger!" She yowls, her nails coming across the face of her captor.

He, although now wounded, holds on tightly. The elfin girl slapped him, then claws him again. He still wouldn't let go.

Mythweaver was a young elf, more than 20 years by a month. She had brown hair and liquid blue eyes. She wore a simple shirt with a hood and a pair of leather shorts. Her feet were bare, as to silence her movement. She was the same size of an ordinary wolfrider, maybe a bit shorter than Dewshine.

She yells again, "LET GOOOOO!"

Skywise and Cutter heard this.

* * *

Skywise had been sitting under a tree, keeping cool. He may not have been bestial anymore, but he was just happy to be at Sorrow's End. Cutter was shining New Moon, ready for any scenario.

Skywise asks, "Do you think I'll recognize anyone, Cutter?"

"Well," Cutter replies, a bit shocked Skywise would ask that, "I guess you probably WILL, since you haven't already!"

"Heh, yeah, I guess." Skywise mimics, "Come on, Cutter, everybody gets recognized if they just find the right person!"

Cutter asks, "What brought up this topic?"

"Just curiosity." Skywise informs his friend.

"LET GOOOOO!" A shriek rings through the air, caught by everyone in the area.

Cutter orders, "Come on, S-" Skywise's foot disappears around the corner of a crevice, and his headdress is soon visible above the many rocks, and the astronomer is climbing quickly. *Skywise?*

Cutter is fairly confused, because usually Skywise would say something before running off like this. The chieftain follows his stargazing companion up the rocks, Skywise on top without a bead of sweat on his face.

The silver-haired elf was stiff as a board, and gave a loud, fierce roar like a mountain lion or a tiger would. He commands, "(Let her go, or ALL of you die.)"

"(And why should we?)" Counters one of the taller men, the ringleader.

Skywise had let his wolfblood go with Leetah's help, but even so, even HE can't deny what he had felt. Angry, hurt, and... Scared for that maiden's life...? The former wolfrider lands beside the leader, snatching his life from him by merely stabbing his heart.

Then, the stargazer scared the flunkies off by aiming his blade. All he had to do after that was glower and scowl. They ran like antelopes from an attacker. The maiden had come out of their hands, and Mythweaver lands on the ground.

She sighs gratefully, "Thank you..."

"No proble-" Skywise stops short when his grey-blue eyes gaze into this ruffled girl's blue. It was like a sea on a stormy day, which tussles and wrestles your life around to make it havoc. In the back of his mind, he could hear something, something that belonged to this girl's voice.

In his head, he heard her whisper, "Maleen..."

Her soul name. He suddenly looks away and walks toward the exit, the place to climb to get back to the sun village. Skywise waits, and the chieftain and the girl follow. Mythweaver, he felt, was more beautiful than Foxfur, and that gave him extreme guilt, which he assumed Elves did not have.

"Well? Are you two going to hurry up and climb?" Skywise impatiently demands.

Cutter asks, "Skywise?"

"What?" The stargazer responds.

Cutter quizzes, "You okay?"

"... Y-yeah..." He lies, only a few seconds late for his que to respond.

Cutter looks at his soul brother, and prays to the High Ones that he'll get better. _~High ones,~_ Cutter worries, ~_Skywise was so strange today... I'll talk to Leetah- SHE would know what was wrong with Fahr!~_

Skywise finally asks, "Who ARE you, anyways?"

"I call myself Mythweaver." She informs him.

Skywise responds, "Well, I'm Skywise, and this is our Chieftain, Cutter, who-" Skywise jokes around, "-Has a foul disposition, and the manners of a troll!"

Mythweaver laughs softly, entertained. She gasps, "Oh my!"

Skywise feels his head spin as Mythweaver laughs at that comment. She had the most beautiful voice, the softest eyes, the greatest looks. ~He know it- she was his- _No, she and I can never be more than recognized temporarily,_ Skywise grounds himself, _Like Dewshine and Tyldak. Nothing more than lovemates.~_ He gives an audible sigh, before smiling and leading her to Leetah to be healed.


End file.
